toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Cog battle
Cog battles allow a group of toons to battle the notorious cogs. Toons attack with the use of gags. In terms of cogs, cogs perform various types of moves depending on the cog using it. During battle, toons will attack first; each side take turns attacking. Toons Toons can do various performances to defeat the cogs. They are able to use different gags, allowing them to earn skill points for that gag's gag track, summon doodles and SOS toons, or run away from battle with the use of the portable hole. Toons may also use the ability to fire cogs out of battle with the use of pink slips obtained from defeating the Chief Executive Officer. SOS During battle, toons can appoint doodles to heal the group. However, using doodles are not very effective for healing, unless the doodle is well trained. Toons may also appoint SOS toons. SOS toons are rewarded by defeating a Field Office or accomplishing the Vice President battle. Running Toons can run during a cog battle, whether they are in danger of losing laff points, or just simply running. They can run at any time during a cog battle. However, they may not run while inside a cog facility or during a battle against one of the cog bosses. Going Sad When a toon has no more laff points, the toon goes "sad." The toon is then teleported to the playground with all their gags stolen by the cogs. During this phase, the toon may not leave the playground, access a trolley game, or teleport to their estate. Cogs Cogs are evil business robots attempting to conquer the Toontown world. Toons are the only thing stopping them by defeating the cogs in battle. During a battle, cogs are second to attack; they perform cog moves to bring down a toon's laff points and deduct it empty. Health Points Cogs have health points to keep them fighting. Each level of cog has its own health meter. To determine a cog's health, use this formula: (x + 1)(x + 2) *''x'' is the cog's level *Once the two equations have been added, multiply the two to get the final result. :Note: This formula does not apply to level 12 cogs, whom have a health of 200. While the number of health is not visible, you can determine their health by the insignia on their chest (which will light up when the cog is encountered to battle). *A green light indicates full health or nearly full health. *A yellow light indicates the cog is somewhat injured. *An orange light indicates half of the cog's health has depleted. *A red light indicates the cog's health is almost depleted. **In some instances, the health meter may blink red. In this case, the cog is nearly to its finish. *A flashing red light indicates the cog is destroyed. Cog Facilities Inside cog facilities, such as cog buildings or the Sellbot Factory, cogs come in waves in which the toons must defeat in order to advance in the facility. Strategies *It is generally stated that toons should take down the strongest cog first. *Taking out all cogs with sound is a good idea if all four toons in a group have strong ones. *If the Cog(s) are lured, make sure everyone has enough health. Use Toon-Up! *Never use sound on lured cogs. *Save high damaging gags for stronger cogs. *Use level 7's sparingly as you can't buy them and you only earn them occasionally. *If you aim to gain XP, only use gags equal to or less than the maximum level of cog currently in that battle. *There is a SpeedChat menu with phrases for battle strategy. Gallery A safe Drop on a Money Bags.jpg Cheese burger just keeps on battle cogs -P.jpg|A cog being destroyed. Cog attack.jpg Friends in battle.jpg|Battling Bossbots in Donald's Dock. Taunting Cog.jpg|A Toon dieing. Cog getting destroyed.png|Cog getting destroyed Category:Mechanics Category:Cogs Category:Toons